


Au-delà de l'espace et du temps (Beyond Space and Time)

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Series: Au-delà de l'espace et du temps (Beyond Space and Time) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, double penatration, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: In this AU you take a trip to get away from your life and being left at the altar and meet Benny. When you meet Dean you can't help but notice both men are very familiar. You begin having vivid dreams of two men, Phillipe, and Armand who look startlingly a lot like Benny and Dean. Then you learn of the Count, the Peasant and the woman they loved. Where will this take you?





	1. The Masque

You glared at your best friend over your breakfast.

“Come on Y/N, it will be so much fun. Plus, you haven't seen any of the city since you got here.” She pouted at you.

“That's because food poisoning is a bitch and I did not feel like spewing my guts up in The Quarter like every other tourist.” You took another bite. This was only the second meal you’d had since you arrived in New Orleans two days ago. The first had been at the airport, where you had acquired said food poisoning. You were visiting Kait, your best friend since childhood, and had made it to her apartment in the Quarter where you had promptly hidden for a day and a half. Her bathroom is not where you envisioned spending your vacation. If this was any indication about how the trip was going to be, it would be the worst trip ever. 

You knew you shouldn't have come. Ever since you booked the flight weeks ago, you had been talking yourself out of it. But since you had gotten left at the altar, you had decided to do something for yourself for once. The bastard wasn't going to ruin this for you. Even if the food had tried.

“Fine, what is it?” You finally caved, stabbing another piece of the egg on your plate.

“It's a Masquerade!” She squealed, bouncing in her chair.

“Oh, Hell no!” You told her, shaking your head. A drunken party was the last place you wanted to be. You could already see the skanky outfits; girls, tits, and ass cheeks hanging out. And the drinking, oh the drinking.

“It’ll be so fun! You can go out for the night and forget everything. You can be whatever, and whoever, you want for one night Y/N. No one knows you here, take the chance. Plus, it's not a drunken college party, it's the Anne Rice Masquerade.. that I planned. ” Kait added, biting her lip looking hopefully at you. She knew you were wallowing; however, she also knew your love for a good period themed masquerade was too enticing for you to turn down.

“Anne Rice?” You asked thoughtfully. You’d heard about the Masquerade before. It was a real spectacle, the dresses, the dancing, and the “vampires.” It was the whole 9 yards and then some.

“I don't have a dress, or an invite,” you told her pointedly.

“Oh hun, we can find you a dress. And I already called Anne and you are my plus one.” She grinned at you like the cat who are the canary.

“Oh my hell. Fine.” You rolled your eyes far enough into the back of your head to lose them. 

“Kait, we have been at this for hours and I can't find anything I like.” You turned towards her sweeping the obscenely long dress behind you. You were perched on the pedestal in the middle of yet another dress shop. You could have sworn you had tried on 300 dresses. 

“I know but, I found one I think you will love.” She jumped up and disappeared into the store. 

You turned back to the mirror. The blue dress you had on was beautiful, but it was much to frilly for you. You swished at the skirt as Kait came bounding back up to you, a dress draped over her arms. 

“Here. This will be perfect.” She smiled broadly holding it out. 

You snagged it from her and made your way back into the dressing room. 

You hung the red dress and black corset on the hook and examined it warily as you slipped out of the yards and yards of blue fabric.  
You stood there in your bra and panties staring at the dress on the hanger. Could you really pull this off? You bit your lip before unclasping the hook and eye closures down the front of the black lace corset. You removed the dress from its hanger and slid the sheath over your head down your body. The silk sliding against your skin felt sinful. It was smooth and cool like a lovers fingers. The top section barely contained your breasts. You shivered and reached for the corset. It took you a few minutes to hold the corset in place below your breasts, securing all of the little hooks. You turned toward the mirror in the dressing room, your eyes wide. The silk clung to the curve of your hips leaving little to the imagination, before cascading to the floor. The corset buckled below your breasts leaving them perky and high to be framed by the blood red silk of the dress underneath. The boning in the corset framed your waist making you look slender. Jesus, this thing made you look like a sex goddess. 

You took as deep a breath as you could and left the dressing room. 

“Oh my god Y/N!” Kait gushed as you stepped up into the pedestal. 

“Really?” You asked. Smoothing your hands down the front of your thighs slightly embarrassed. The few shoppers were looking at you. Some nodding in approval. 

“Definitely!!! It looks amazing on you! But you also need this.” Kait stepped up and tied a long black cape lined with the same red silk as your dress over your shoulders. 

“I do say Ms. Kait, you know how to shop.” I used my best Southern drawl.

You both examined the dress for a few minutes more before deciding to go get lunch. 

You almost died when you saw the $900 dollar price tag on the dress, but of course Kait shushed you and whipped out her credit card. She tried to add a $300 mask that was in the case next to the counter as well but you fought her on that and won. It stayed where it was, even though it looked like it had been made for the dress. 

“Y/N, you are going to look amazing!” Kait smiled at you. She had been working on your hair and make up for what seemed like hours. When she finally turned you back toward the mirror in her oversized bathroom your jaw dropped. She had arranged your Y/H/C into a beautiful mass of messy curls, and lined your Y/E/C in smoky black to make them pop and look larger. The dark red lip stain, that matched your dress, that she had applied finished the look. You hardly recognized yourself. 

“Kait! Oh my God.” You stared at yourself in the mirror not knowing what to do. 

“Tonight is going to be a blast. Come on get your dress on, I need to get dressed too.” She helped you off the stool and ushered you out of her room towards the guest room where your dress was hung. 

You looked at the mass of sexy lingerie on your bed and took a deep breath. After sliding on the small scrap of fabric that passed as panties, you started with the garter belt. Kait had been insistent on you buying new lingerie for the night, you had no idea why, no one but you was going to see it. But you had dutifully followed her into the store and came out with a whole bag of red lingerie to match your dress. The garter belt tried to kick your ass, finally you had it secured around your waist and lowered yourself to the bed to slip on the stockings. Up until today, you had never worn anything this sexy. Even the lingerie you had for your wedding wasn't this expensive. Kait knew how to go all out. As you slid your stocking up you almost moaned at the silky feel of it against your skin. No wonder she wore this shit! For the first time since you were dumped, you thought it was a damn shame no one would get to take this off of you. 

You met her 30 minutes later in her kitchen. She was wearing a deep purple sheath dress that was backless and slit almost to her hip, but she could definitely pull it off. The black filigree mask covering the upper half of her face was set with purple crystals to match. 

“I don't know if I can go with you!” You exclaimed laughing. “I look good, but you look ravishing.” 

“Oh shush. You look amazing! But you are missing something.” She tapped her chin thinking. You had no idea what she was talking about. You had your dress, the cape tied around your shoulders, a mask you had found and shoes. What else was there?

“Oh that's right! Here.” She smiled as she set three boxes of various sizes on the table. 

You raised an eyebrow in trepidation. 

“Oh stop, go on.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. 

You opted for the smaller of the three thinking it would be less offensive. It wasn't. Nestled in black velvet was a blood red ruby the size of a quarter on a silver chain with matching drop earrings. 

“Kait, are you serious? You have already spent a small fortune!” You looked up at her helplessly. “I can’t accept this.”

“Y/N, it's not that big of deal. You know my party planning business took off when I moved down here. This really is nothing for me to do for you. Plus, I got a huge bonus for planning the masquerade. Besides, I can’t take it with me when I die, so I might as well spend it on those important to me.” She smiled and slid the next box towards me. 

You shook your head and opened the second box to find the mask from the dress store. It was black, with red stones lining the nose section and the points up your forehead. It was simple and breathtaking. 

“It will look perfect.” Kait smiled taking the box from you. She tied the silk ribbon around the back of your head, and pinned the ribbon to your hair to keep it in and hidden in your mass of curls. She placed the jewelry around your neck, the pendant resting just above your cleavage. 

“And last but not least, you definitely need those.” She gestured towards the last box, bigger than the first two. 

“Kait, the jewelry and the mask are more than enough!” You exclaimed, opening the last box and your hands shot to your mouth. You gasped, looking at her. Nestled in the box were the pair of black heels with the red soles you had always dreamed of. It took all you had to keep from crying and ruining your makeup. 

“Kait!” You exclaimed. 

“You deserve them. I was going to give them to you after the wedding for the honeymoon but since the dick didn't let that happen, I thought this would be perfect.” She smiled and hugged you. “Now sit! Let's get these on and go!” She grabbed one of the shoes and helped slip it on, buckling the T strap. 

“They are perfect!” You smiled at her. “You knew what you were doing when we walked into that store, you sneaky little shit.” You laughed at her. 

“Hey, a good girlfriend always has a plan to help mend her best friends heart. Now let's go have a hell of a night and dance and have fun.” She offered you her arm and off you went towards the Garden District. 

“Kait! Oh my God this is amazing!” You squealed at her as you entered the ballroom. There were people everywhere. There were tall pedestals throughout the room with silk dancers above them, acrobats on hoops, contortionists on raised platforms, it was mesmerizing. The whole room was bathed in a soft glow, not too dark, but dark enough to feel mysterious and romantic. 

“It took me so long to plan this one, but it was so much fun! We wanted to keep the feel of a masquerade, but we wanted some different elements mixed as well.” She guided you around the outside of the dance floor to the bar at the back of the room. 

“Ladies, what will it be?” The bartender was wearing a very clean cut jacket and a solid black mask. 

“Two black devil martinis please,” Kait smiled seductively at the bartender. He smiled back and turned to mix our drinks. 

Once we had our drinks in hand, we made our way to a tall table near the dance floor. It was breathtaking to watch the couples whirl around the dance floor. 

You sipped at your martini and observed the other guests. A couple of gentlemen came by offering to buy you both drinks. After three martini’s,you decided to hold off for a while. You didn't want to be plastered. Kait on the other hand had a couple more and found a guy. She was leaning on the table giggling at what he was saying. 

You glanced across the room and met a pair of startling blue eyes. They were framed by a solid black mask in the shape of bat wings, it framed his eyes leaving most of the lower half of his face uncovered. You smiled, he smiled back. Kait said something to you and you broke contact. When you glanced back he was gone. 

“Hey babe, how about a shot? It looks like you need one.” A slightly slurred voice came from behind you.

You turned to see a tall guy with a mess of blond hair setting two shots on the table in front of you. His mask covered only one of his eyes leaving little to the imagination. He was attractive but you could also tell he was drunk. 

“No thank you I'm okay right now.” You smiled at him and slid toward Kait and her guy. 

“Oh come on, it’s just one shot and you haven't had a drink in a while. I've been watching you and you're not here with anyone aside from her.” He grinned and motioned over your shoulder to Kait who was now looking at him. 

“Really I'm okay Thank you though.” You denied him again hoping he would leave. You didn't like pushy guys. 

“Don't be like that, don't you want someone to talk to?” He asked sliding his arm around your waist invading your personal space. 

“No, I...”

“Ah Cher, I'm sorry I’m late. Here is your drink.” A huge wall of man slid between you and the unwanted guy, breaking his hold on your waist. He smelled of whiskey and wildness as he leaned in a laid a gentle kiss to your exposed cheek, setting a glass in front of you. 

“She is here with someone.” The new guy rested his hand on your waist and turned toward the pushy would be suitor. “Thank you for looking after her in my absence.”

“Who the hell are you?” The other guy growled looking him up and down. 

“I am her boyfriend.” He smiled at the drunk guy. It was then that he realized just how large the new comer really was. 

“Who is that?” Kait whispered in your ear. 

You shrugged at her watching the exchange. The new comer still had his large hand resting high on your waist. As you examined his profile you realized it was the guy from across the room. 

“What ever,” the first guy rolled his eyes and left, apparently not wanting the fight. 

“Black Devil Martini right?” The guy drawled in a thick Cajun accent turning his blue eyes on you. 

“Um, ya. Why did you do that?” You asked trying to get your bearings. His eyes were killing you. 

“It looked, to me, that you did not appreciate his advances.” He smiled. “I apologize if I was to bold.” He removed his hand from your waist and retreated a half a step around the table. 

“That was bold, but you're just fine.” Kait piped up from behind you. 

“Thank you,” he smiled at Kait still looking at you. 

“If you do not wish to drink, maybe you would care to dance instead?” He asked, his voice was low and gruff. 

“Yes, I would love too.” You smiled at him not knowing what else to do. You untied your cape and absently handed it to Kait, taking his offered arm. 

“Names Benny Lafitte,” he told you as he guided you towards the dance floor with gentle hands. 

“Mr. Lafitte, they must not have explained the rules of a masquerade. You're not supposed to know who people are.” You chuckled, smiling up at him. He was quite a bit taller than your Y/H/H frame, even in heels. 

“This is true. However, I would really like to know you.” He smiled back turning you once you made it to the dance floor. He brought you to a stop in front of him, his hand finding its spot high on your back. You brought your hand to rest on his muscular bicep. 

He swayed in time to the music for a second before sweeping you across the floor. You couldn't help but stare at him as her expertly guided you through the other couples on the floor. He was very broad and solid and surprisingly light on his feet. His blue eyes, that stayed trained on you, were framed by sinfully long eyelashes. 

His beard was greying a little, but it was well kept and framed his lips perfectly. You suddenly thought about what those lips would taste like. Since Brad, you had wanted nothing to do with men, but this guy comes along and your whole body has stood up at attention. 

It was a joy to waltz with him. He pulled you into his arms and all you had to do was hold on. He glided across the floor and you went along for the ride. You couldn't wipe the smile from your face, you had always loved to dance but it was even better with a partner who knew what they were doing. It made it easy and enjoyable. You also didn't mind being pressed to the front of someone so attractive. 

The song finally ended and Benny took your hand and led you back to the table with Kait. He excused himself to get you a drink. 

“Oh my god Y/N! Who is he?!” Kait latched onto your arm. 

“I have no idea but oh my can he dance!” You laughed still catching your breath. 

“He looks amazing even with that mask on.” She wagged her eyebrows at you glancing towards the bar. 

“I couldn't agree more.” You told her as he started back through the crowd towards you. 

He made his way to your table and much to your surprise set a glass of water down along with another martini stating he was sure you were parched from the dance. 

“Where are you from Cher?” Benny asked leaning closer to you.

“I'm from Y/H/S. I am visiting Kait, she's my best friend.” You explained leaning on the table, you were playing with the straw in your drink, your shoulder almost against Benny's. 

“I see. How long are you in town?” His drawl sent goosebumps all over your body. You had never heard anything so good, it was Cajun but had a slight French lilt to it. 

“I'm not positive. I bought a ticket out here but not one home. I hadn't really thought that far ahead,” You glanced down at your drink. You hadn't had any plans when you had made the purchase, other than to leave town, but you didn't have anyone at home to go back too.  
“Ah, a spur of the moment trip.” He drawled. “There is no better place to come, especially this time of year.” 

“Yeah spur of the moment doesn't even cover it,” you laughed. You had cashed in the tickets to your perfect beach honeymoon to come here. You had seriously considered just taking the honeymoon with Kait in tow but this sounded much more fun. Plus you wouldn't have to explain anything. 

“No?” He prompted, his blue eyes curious. 

“No, I um, I was left at the altar a few weeks back. A couple of days later I decided I was going to come here and see Kait. I figured getting away would be the best way to deal with it.” You told him hesitantly, looking up at him from under your lashes. Every guy wanted to know the girl they were talking to was on a rebound. 

“Well Cher, anyone dumb enough to leave you at the alter ought to be shot.” He winked at you. 

“I have been telling her the same thing. I honestly think we should have shot him a long time ago.” Kait said pointedly, looking around you.  
“She was never a fan,” you stage whispered to Benny making him laugh out loud. 

“It sounds to me that she was right.” He ran his knuckles over the back of your hand. You suddenly realized that you had been sliding towards him around the table closing the distance he had originally left to make you feel comfortable. For some odd reason you felt drawn to him, his blue eyes reeling you in, entrancing you. You were leaning against his shoulder now. 

“I'm a fan of you though Benny! And from the look on Y/N’s face, and the way she invaded your bubble, she definitely is!” Kait giggled. 

“Oh my God! Kait!” You turned towards her in shock. You knew your cheeks matched the red of your dress right now. 

“What?” She asked innocently. 

“Wow! I think you need to go back to your friend.” You nodded toward the guy behind her that was laughing. You couldn't believe that had just come out of her mouth. 

“Well one of us had to say it,” she answered flippantly before turning to her male friend. 

“I am so sorry about her!” You turned to find an amused smirk on Benny's face. You wanted to melt into the floor. 

“That's alright Cher, we all have those friends who embarrass us.” He continued to smirk at you. You ducked your head so you weren't looking at him to try and get the color out of your cheeks. 

“Yeah, some more then others.” You shook your head hoping the floor would swallow you. 

“Would you care to dance again? Maybe help stave off anymore embarrassing comments?” He asked offering you his arm. 

“Yes, I would like that.” You smiled gratefully at him sliding your hand into the crook of his elbow. 

Benny covered your hand with his and led you to the dance floor. 

He twirled you around pulling a giggle from you before settling you in his arms. The song that started was much more robust than the first few you had danced too. You had a moment's hesitation about the height of your shoes before Benny pulled you flush to the front of him, his face very near yours. 

“Don't worry Cher, I won't let you fall,” he whispered into your hair. Chills erupted all over your body at the feel of his breath on your cheek and ear. 

He pulled back and you gave him a shy smile. You had been close to him while dancing the first time and also at the table but not this close. Through the thin silk of your skirt you could feel his muscular thighs pressed against yours. You could already feel the heat spreading across your cheeks. 

“Hold on Cher,” he winked and pulled you tightly against him before launching across the floor with you gliding along. 

He was a phenomenal dancer, even at the upbeat speed of the tango being played. He kept you pressed against him, his thigh pressed to your center. The smell of whiskey and wildness surrounded you. Looking up into his face you realized that you wanted that scent all over your skin. You wanted everything you could get. 

Benny noticed the shift in your gaze, you felt his hand tighten at your back, even though it never moved from its proper place. His blue eyes seemed to flare with fire as you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth still following his lead, your breasts pressed to his chest. He spread his hand across the bare skin of your upper back and shoulder, his touch burning wherever he had contact with your skin. The whole room melting away leaving the two of you. 

You came to a stop, breathing heavily from the exertion of the dance, color high in your cheeks from the close proximity of him. You quickly realized that everyone was clapping and you were the center of everyone's attention. 

“Would you care to step outside for some air,” he asked after a bow to the crowd. 

“Yes please!” You pressed a hand to your chest where your heart was rapidly beating. 

He took your hand and led you from the dance floor toward the huge double doors at the side of the ballroom. 

He led you down the stairs and along the path lining a well manicured lawn toward the hedges at the back, all the while keeping hold of your hand. His large hand almost swallowed yours, it was warm against the slight coolness of the night air. 

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” You asked, your breathing had steadied, your heart on the other hand had not. 

“I have picked it up here and there in my travels.” He answered tucking your hand into the crook of his arm and covering it with his own.  
“You're amazing,” you complimented him quietly. 

“As are you Miss Y/N.” he smiled down at you. He was leading you through the maze behind the hedges. You had no idea the yard was so large. You had lost sight of the ballroom door and all the people, it was quiet and peaceful. 

“Thank you. So, I have been trying to place your accent all evening. It is definitely Cajun, but do you also speak French?” You asked. Benny had slowed his pace and was lazily leading you along the path. 

“Yes indeed I do. My family was French, and we settled New Orleans. We never really lost the touch of French in the language.” He seemed amused that you noticed the French. 

“I love the French language, I always have.” You confessed. You had studied abroad and spent time in France, you loved all of the history and art it had to offer. 

“It is a beautiful language, much like you,” he paused and turned towards you. 

“You remind me so much of someone I used to know. She was beautiful, passionate and full of fire like you.” He brushed a stray piece of hair back from your face, his fingers brushing against your skin along the mask. He had a look of longing in his eyes. 

“Thank you. She must have meant a great deal to you.” You looked awkwardly down at his chest trying to direct the conversation away from you. You didn't take compliments well when they were that straightforward. 

“She did. She was my wife, but that was a long time ago.” 

“I'm sorry,” you said quietly. You hoped it didn't hurt him to speak of her. 

“It was a long time ago. Time heals all wounds. You really are beautiful Y/N,” he placed his fingers under your chin and tilted your face up so he could meet your eyes. 

Before he moved you knew what was coming, your whole being begged for it. He slowly leaned towards you, giving you the opportunity to pull away, you wanted him to kiss you. You met him eagerly halfway. 

His lips were warm against yours, gentle, much softer than then you had imagined. His hand circled the back of your neck, the other falling to your bare shoulder pulling you against his chest. 

You moaned at the contact, allowing his tongue access into your mouth. 

God the man could kiss! It was a graceful dance of tongues, and he tasted amazing. You pulled back a little, he felt familiar, you licked your lips and kissed him again. You circled your arms up around his broad shoulders and pressed yourself shamelessly against the front of him. He moaned into your kiss and slid his hands to your waist to keep you there. 

“You will be the death of me, Y/N,” he whispered kissing along your jawline, bringing his hand up to cup your face. 

You tilted your head the side rolling your head into his hand. His whiskers teased your bare skin as he kissed down your next to the juncture of your shoulder. 

“Ah Cher,” he whispered. He ran his tongue along your skin holding you tight with one hand on your hip, the other at your neck, suddenly you felt a sharp bite. 

“Ah!” You cried out as heat spread through your body and pooled between your legs. Instantly the pain was gone, replaced by kisses and Benny's tongue. Your head lulled to the side allowing him to suckle your neck. He cradled you in his arms, whispering in French. He pulled away from your neck, licking red away from his lips. Then it all went black.


	2. Coffee?

_ You looked out across the crowd in disgust as you were led up onto the dias, your hands cuffed in front of you. You had done nothing to deserve this, save being born with a birth right.  _

_ It was a pitch black night, no stars or moon shone; even the world knew the evil that was happening here. People yelling from the crowd pulled you from your thoughts, the revolutionary leading you jerked hard at your hands causing you to slip on the blood soaked planks. You righted yourself, hiking your chin a notch higher. You would not die screaming or begging for mercy as you had watched those before you do. You were raised a lady, and you would die with your dignity intact.  _

_ The revolutionaries were standing on the dias around you yelling to the crowd, you had no desire to listen to their lies. You scanned the crowed looking for those eyes. The only ones you cared to see, you knew they would be here. You had begged them not to try and save you, you would rather see them alive then in line behind you being led to their death. _

_ As you were violently shoved forward, you lost your footing and fell to your knees with bruising force. Not that it mattered, no one would care about the state of your battered body. You were drug forward on your knees to meet the Lady Guillotine. As your neck was forced down onto the blood soaked board you finally found them. A set of crystal blue eyes met yours from the crowd and you stared back. There was so much you wished to say still. But even more so to the owner of the emerald green pair that stood by his side. They were both yours, you had loved them both. One, you more than willingly gave your heart and soul to, the other you had grown to adore and love with time.  _

_ “Any last words whore?” The revolutionary growled from above you. The disdain he had for you clearly painted on his face, even though he had no idea who you were. You looked back to the faces of your two devoted lovers.  _

_ “Nous trois pour toujours,” you said quietly making eye contact first with one man then the other.  _

_ “Nous trois pour toujours!” You cried out loud enough to be heard over the screams of the crowd and the sobs of the next victims.  _

_ “Nous trois pour toujours!” You cried out one last time, tears finally falling freely from your face as Emile pulled Armand to his chest and you heard the sickening weight of the blade as it dropped. _

You woke up in a panic mumbling in French bolting upright in bed. You quickly realized this was not your bed, or Kait’s apartment.  You looked around the room. It was quite large, decorated in burgundy and gold. You were laying in an immense and ornate four poster bed. The curtains drawn back and secured at the posts. You lifted the blankets and glanced down realizing that you were in your silk gown, but no corset. You still had your stockings on though so that was a good sign. Your eyes searched the room looking for your corset and shawl. 

That's when you heard the angry voices outside the closed door. 

“Benjamin! We have talked about this! You are the one who set the ‘no party favor’ rule. I am the reckless one, not you!” A deep voice growled. 

“Dean, look at her. That's all I ask. It won't change anything.” Benny begged. 

“No, I'm not doing this Benny.” The answer came and then all was silent. 

You looked around biting your lip. Do you get up and try to leave without being seen? Ha you had no idea where you were! While tossing an escape around in your head you spotted your shawl and corset hung on the door of the half closed armoire. You started to get up when a soft knock sounded at the door, seconds later Benny peeked in. 

“Ah Mon Cher, you're awake.” He drawled opening the door with his foot a smile spreading across his face. He was carrying a large silver serving tray in both hands. 

You stared open mouthed at him as he made his way across the room to the side table. You thought he was attractive with the mask framing those piercing blue eyes? Hot damn the man was even more attractive without the mask. 

“I wasn't sure what you were partial to, I brought coffee, sugar on the side, Tylenol and water.  There are also fresh beignets,” he winked at you stepping away from the table. 

You recovered enough to close your mouth as you smiled at him. Damn those eyes, there was something tugging at the back of your mind again, as he stared back at you. 

“Thank you, where am I?” You asked looking around. 

“I'm sorry Cher! I brought you back to my place, you had a little more than you had planned to drink, I think. You fainted when we were outside and I could not locate Kait. I lived close by, I brought you here hoping you would wake.” He stepped back from the table retreating a few steps. 

“Oh my gosh I am sure she is worried sick!” You looked around in a panic for your clutch. 

“Your phone,” he gestured toward the side table. 

“Thank you!” You turned and snatched it up. Sure enough there were messages from Kait. 

**_Where are you?_ **

**_Y/N?_ **

**_Hello?_ **

**_I hope you're ok!!_ **

**_Y/N?_ **

You quickly tapped out a response telling her you were fine and you would call her shortly, before looking back up at Benny. 

“You are welcome here as long as you need Y/N. I put the corset from your dress in the closet, I tried to make you as comfortable as I could. Do not worry,” his smile turned cheeky. “I did not take advantage of you.” 

“Well thank you for your propriety!” You laughed. Even sober the next morning you liked him. He had the same sense of humor. 

“Of course Cher. Why don't you eat and we can see what we can do about getting you home.” He smiled again almost shyly before exiting the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

You instantly dialed Kaits number. She picked up on the second ring. 

“Oh my god you went home with him?!” She squealed in your ear at a high enough pitch to shatter glass. 

“Hello to you too, and not exactly.” You laughed nervously. 

“What does that mean? Do I need to come save you? Oh my god! Are you ok?!” Her tone changed instantly. 

“Yes I'm fine, no I passed out and he wasn't sure where to take me so he brought me here. God Kait you should see this place.” You swung your legs over the bed dropping down to the step next to the bed before moving around the room. 

“That good eh?” Kait asked. 

“Yeah, this place is amazing, it is huge I am sure.” You opened the door to the armoire to find your shoes placed neatly in the bottom. 

“Well girl you had better get out with a phone number and a date!” Kait cooed at you. 

“You're bad,” you laughed. You made your way to the dressing table and sat at the chair. Your hair was still up in its mass of curls and pins. 

“You love me. You sure you're safe and I don't need to come hunt him down and kill him?” 

“Yes I do, and no I am fine. He brought me breakfast. I will keep you posted and I'll be home soon.” You pulled one pin from your hair placing it on the table. 

“Alright girl, let me know.” Kait made a kissy noise at you through the phone before hanging up. 

You shook your head and laughed. You set to work pulling the mass of pins from your hair. As you let the curls fall you noticed something red on the side of your neck. 

You leaned closer to the mirror tilting  your head to see better

_ There is no way _ , you thought to yourself leaning closer. You slid your fingers against your skin yelping at the tenderness you found there. You gently probed with your fingers, your brain registered quite quickly that you you're touching a bite. A bite, with two puncture wounds. You yelped again leaping off the chair sending it crashing to the floor behind you. Your hands clasped over your mouth, your eyes wide in horror staring back at you in the mirror. 

Suddenly the door burst open. You spun around to meet a pair of startled emerald green eyes. 

“Vivienne?” He pulled up short staring at you. 

“Excuse me?” You asked, your hands still covering your mouth. 

“Holy shit!” He breathed staring open mouthed at you. 

You stood there and stared back horror still on your face. 

“I apologize for bursting in,  I heard a crash, are you ok?” He asked recovering. His voice was gravely, and sent chills over your skin pushing your fear to the back of your mind. His voice was like a warm familiar touch. He was tall, broad and devilishly good looking. He was wearing jeans and a fitted t shirt that hugged the planes of his broad chest. 

“Sweetheart?” He asked approaching you slowly, his eyes still wide trying to process what ever had startled him. 

“No, I, no I'm not okay. What the hell did he do to me?!” You gestured wildly at the bite on your neck. 

“Shit!” The man growled leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Well that was helpful!” You snapped at the closed door. 

“Benny,” Dean ran into Benny outside the bedroom door. “You bit her.” Dean stated looking at him.

“I did. It would do you best to remember who bit you in the beginning. I turned you to save you, to save what I could of her. Then I find Y/N. Dean, it’s her, I know it is.” Benny roughly grabbed Dean’s shoulder. Even though they had been together for over 220 years and had become equals, Benny was still the elder. Benny did what he could not to exercise his hand over Dean, however sometimes the boy needed to be reminded who was in charge. 

“How can you be so sure Benny? You only just met her.” Dean looked back and Benny, this was dangerous and greatly out of character for Benny. There truly must have been something.

“Dean, you saw her. What was the first thing you thought?” Benny removed his hand from his shoulder.

“Vivenne.” Dean said quietly looking down. “Benny, just because she looks like her does not make it her.” Dean met Benny’s blue eyes.

“Dean, I tasted her, smelled her. She was intoxicating.” Benny looked longingly towards the bedroom door.

“We have to let her go, Vivenne is dead and gone.” Dean squeezed Benny’s shoulder as he strode past him. 

“Y/N?” 

You spun around to see Benny in the doorway.

“What did you do to me?” You asked taking a step back.

“It was all part of the night. I did not realize that the teeth were so sharp. I apologize.” Benny bowed his head to you. 

“What do you mean?” You questioned him.

“It was all part of the evening. Part of the allure of the night. However, I did not realize that the fake teeth I had purchased for the evening were so sharp. I did not expect them to break the skin. I do apologize for the pain I caused you.” Benny moved across the room to you. You watched him as he stopped in front of you gently reaching out to cup your face. 

“I did very much enjoy the evening. If you would grant me the pleasure cher, I would enjoy seeing you again.” He smiled, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“I would like that.” You smiled up at him falling into those blue eyes. He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss to your lips. 

“Come, I’ll take you home.” He whispered, his breath fanning across your face. 

“Thank you,” you answered keeping your eyes closed, leaning to place your lips against his again. You had no idea why you were being so bold, but there was something about this strange man that drew you towards him. You had never been this drawn to someone before. You slid your tongue along his lips asking for entrance that he willingly granted. You quietly moaned, your tongue sweeping against his. You leaned into the front him, his arms enveloping you. 

“If you continue that cher you will not be going home.” Benny quietly said after you pulled away.  

“I'm sorry,” you smiled sheepishly up at him before moving towards the wardrobe. 

Benny made small talk while you hooked your corset and as he led you through the overly large house to the foyer. That is where you ran into the other man, whom you assumed was Dean. You had heard them arguing earlier and caught his name. 

“Y/N, this is Dean, you two haven't been properly introduced.” Benny stepped aside so that you could see Dean. He was leaned against the doorway into a cavernous living room. 

“Sorry about earlier. You surprised me, you look like someone I used to know.” His smile was cocky, but warm. His green eyes danced as he looked you over. You could only imagine how this looked. 

“You're fine. It's nice to meet you.” You smiled back at him. He really was just as attractive or more attractive than Benny. He was over 6 feet tall and broad. His green eyes held a look of wicked promises. You looked back and forth between the two men. Something tugged at the back of your mind, almost like deja vu, seeing the two of them standing there looking at each other and then at you. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you.” He winked at you before he retreated into the room behind him sharing another glance with Benny. 

“Come Y/N let me take you home.” He placed his hand on your lower back and guided you through the kitchen into the garage. 


	3. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tour town with Kait and meet Mistress Etienne, she has a few things to tell you. Things that confuse you even more.

Oh my God Y/N! Tell me everything!” Kait squealed as you entered her apartment. 

“Well hello to you too.” You laughed at Kait.

She was standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips wearing yoga pants and a long flowing bathrobe. 

“Well, what happened?” She asked as she followed you down the hallway to your room. 

“Do you want all of the dirty details?” You asked dropping onto your bed. You started unclasping your corset top to change.

“Well duh!” She giggled dropping to lay across the bed. 

“So we danced and talked. After that huge scene he created with the tango we went outside to get some air. He was perfect Kait, and God can the man kiss!” You exclaimed.

“Did you kiss him once?” Kait asked.

“Yes, but he took the whole vampire thing to a whole new level! It was amazing.” You pulled your hair aside to show her the bite that was still visible on the side of your neck.

“He really bit you?!” She exclaimed reaching out to touch the side of your neck.

“He didn’t do it on purpose he said. He said that the teeth were a lot sharper than he thought. But then there was this morning.” You paused thinking about the events that had happened. You still had this tugging at the back of your mind. 

“What happened this morning?” She asked leaning closer to you resting her chin on her hand. 

“Well, I woke up and heard Benny fighting with someone. They were arguing about bringing home party favors. It was weird. But Benny brought me breakfast. After he left I was taking my hair out and found the bite, obviously I freaked out. The other man came bursting into the room. Something about him seemed familiar, just like with Benny.” You glanced at Kait, you knew she was superstitious enough that she would think there was something else going on if you were having deja vu. 

“There was something familiar about both of them?” She asked curiously.

“Yes, but it was more than just oh I have seen you around before. It was like there are memories trying to surface.” You dropped back to lay on the bed in front of Kait.

“Well maybe you are just finally seeing something worthwhile after Brad.” She raised her eyebrows at you. She had always told you he wasn't worth your time and that you deserved someone who treated you better. 

“Maybe, so since I made it home in one piece. What are we doing today?” You finally got up and started looking for clothes to put on after you showered. 

“Well you always go on and on about wanting to visit Cafe Du Mond so I figured we would head down to the Quarter and roam around for the day. It’s beautiful outside today.” She smiled up at you.

“Great! Let me shower and we will get going. I am starving!” You told her heading for the bathroom down the hall.

“Oh my God! We have to stop up here!” Kait grabbed your arm and drug you behind her towards a table where a woman was sitting, wearing a long flowing deep purple skirt.

“A tarot card reading?” You asked skeptically when Kait stopped to wait for the lone person to leave the chair. 

“No! I know you don't believe in this stuff, Mistress Etienne is a friend of mine. She has been coming to the square for years. I always stop and say hi when I come through, she will love you!” Kait kept her arm wrapped in yours. “Unless of course you want a reading, I am sure she would give you one.

“No, I am good. Thanks.” You laughed shaking your head at her. You knew that some of these women really did know things but you chose not to see what fate had in store for you. 

“Ah Miss. Kait.” The woman behind the table looked up and smiled, she had a slight French accent. She looked to be of black descent, maybe in her 50’s but you couldn’t be sure, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She had stormy green eyes that took Kait in before landing on you, her head cocking to the side slightly

“Miss Y/N, it is very nice to meet you. I apologize for your recent rough patch, good people never deserve the bad things that seem to happen to them.” She smiled kindly at you. You gave her a puzzled look, how had she known who you were? 

“Hello Mistress Etienne!” Kait returned her smile and sat in one of the two chairs across from her.

“How are you this fine day?” Mistress Etienne asked shuffling the tarot deck on the table in front of her and setting it aside. 

“We are doing well. I have been showing Y/N around the Quarter hoping to convince her to move here,” Kait winked at the woman across the table.

“Miss Y/N, I think you would greatly enjoy spending time here.” She smiled warmly at you.

“I don't disagree with you at all. This place certainly has grown on me.” You told her. 

“That's because she met someone wonderful!” Kait added in a stage whisper to Mistress Etienne behind her hand. 

“Ah that does sound like a wonderful reason for this place to grow on you, would you like a reading dear?” She asked picking up her deck. 

“No, it's okay,” you smiled at her. “I am not sure I want to know what the universe has in store for me at the moment.” 

“Oh come on Y/N, it doesn't mean it will happen. Hey! Maybe you'll get a hint as to why you feel like there is something about the guy you met!” Kait turned to you suddenly excited. 

“Alright,” you caved turning back to Mistress Etienne. 

She smiled warmly at you before picking up her deck, she held it for a moment between her hands and just looked at you. Her stormy green eyes seemed to take in more than just you sitting at the table, it was like she was looking into you. 

“You're an old soul,” she whispered so quietly you almost didn't hear her “The Wish Spread I think,” she said loud enough for you and Kait to hear. 

“Oh, I like this one!” Kait smiled and leaned towards the table. 

Mistress Etienne reached across the table and handed you the deck of tarot cards. They were large and beautifully hand painted, you looked down at them turning them over in your hands, before looking up at her. 

“Clear your mind, shuffle the deck, think of your question and draw 8 cards my dear,” she instructed you. 

You took a deep breath clearing your rapidly moving mind. Trying to decide what you wanted to know. You let your mind wander for a minute before settling on your question, am I really here for a reason? 

You drew your first card handing it across to Mistress Etienne, you did this for the next 7 cards. She placed them in a pattern in front of her on the table. 

Mistress Etienne sat for a few minutes looking over the path of cards in front of her. 

“My dear, firstly the 3 of swords. You are currently facing an uncertain future after making a difficult decision, coming here was hard for you.” She glanced up at you. You had indeed fought with yourself over the purchase of the tickets. 

“The Wheel of Fortune, everything must change my dear or it withers away and dies. Change is not a bad thing. The Moon, everything in this life has a natural order. Being part of a pair is one of them, we are predisposed to finding and seeking a mate in order to be complete. You may not see this right away. Now the Fool, a new beginning is good, but not looking before you leap is a danger to be ready for. The Queen of cups, you must keep your strength to stand firm, even when you are standing alone in the decision you are making. Especially when it is life altering and will change the course of everything you know. The High Priestess,” Mistress Etienne paused looking directly at you. “There is a delicate balance between facing your past and living in fear of repeating your mistakes. You cannot let this rule your decisions. The Hanged Man, something will suddenly open your eyes. You will see something from a different perspective, something monumental. This will not be a bad thing, and you will not face it as such. You will see this for the gift it is. Finally, the Prince of Cups, the emotional equivalent of your perfect ideal, or a soul mate. Will you pull one last card for me?” She asked reaching beneath her table. She pulled another deck, reaching out to you, she pressed it into your hand. “This is the Past Life Deck.”

You held the deck like you had the first one and shuffled before pulling a card and handing it to her.  

She set it on the table and looked up at you studying your face. “They are not just dreams. Do not ignore them.” She told you, an odd look in her eyes. 

“God, yours was so much more interesting than mine.” Kait told you looking over the cards on the table. “I think that you need to call Mr. Benny and you need to go out again. It seems like things may be good for you!” Kait winked at you. Mistress Etienne was still looking at you thoughtfully. 

“I agree, however only good if I stay!” You laughed. You were unsure what to make of what Mistress Etienne had told you. Some of it was on the nose and very unnerving.

“Well, thank you.” You smiled at Mistress Etienne. You dropped a few dollars into her ornate tip jar on the table knowing somehow she would refuse payment for your reading. 

“You girls have a good day! Miss Y/N, keep your eyes and mind open.” She called to you as you and Kait made your way out into the busy square. 

 


	4. The Date

“Are you going to call him?” Kait asked as she led the way up the stairs to her apartment. 

“Eventually! Oh my, calm down!” You laughed. 

“Well I just don't want you to miss an opportunity you know!” She sang back at you. 

“Oh trust me, with you around I won't miss out on anything in this town.” You shook your head and followed her into the apartment. It was so nice to be home. You had been out all day long exploring New Orleans with her and shopping. The woman was a freaking demon when it came to shopping. You had almost an entirely new wardrobe. 

“Well I intend to help my best friend live life to the fullest.” She winked at you. 

“And live I will,” you laughed and made your way to your room. 

You took the time to get all of your new clothes out and place them in the wardrobe. It was crazy to watch the closet fill up after only a short time of being here. Before coming to visit you had moved all of your stuff out of yours and Brad's apartment into your sisters guest house. The few things you had taken, mainly clothes and a rocking chair, were all still in boxes in the front room. There was really nothing to go back too. 

You finally fell into bed around 11:30. You hadn't reached out to Benny yet, you had decided to wait until tomorrow, you didn't want to seem desperate. As you lay there listening to the sounds of the city you thought about what Mistress Etienne had told you. Each card you pulled made sense aside from the ones regarding, what you assumed, was your future. Seeing things in a new light, hmm, also her comment about dreams……

_ The dark was oppressive, you couldn't see anything, but god could you feel. A pair of large calloused hands slid slowly up  your calves to the inside of your thighs. You opened your thighs wider, an invitation for those hands to move where you truly wanted them.  _

_ “Eager girl, always so impatient.” A deep voice cooed in the dark. You cried out as he blew a hot breath across your core.  _

_ “Oh mon dieu que le son,” he moaned. “I love the sounds you make. It's music to my ears.”  You could hear the arousal like honey in his voice.  _

_ “Please,” you begged writhing on the bed.  _

_ “Patience mon étoile,” he purred followed by another hot breath.  _

_ “ _ Mon dieu Armand! _ ”  _ You cried out jolting yourself awake. You were tangled in the sheet on your bed, your naked body covered in sweat, an unbearable heat at your core. 

_ “ _ What in the hell?” You asked yourself looking around the dark room. 

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Kait asked softly tapping on your closed door. 

“Yeah!” You called covering yourself with the sheet as she cracked the door to peek in. 

“Were you screaming in French?” She asked, her hair was a mess and she was peering at you through half closed eyes. 

“I have no clue. Sorry I woke you, I'm okay though.” 

“Okay, if you need anything let me know.” She smiled before closing the door and retiring to her room. 

“What the hell?” You asked out loud to the darkness.  You rolled into your back and untangled yourself from the sheets. It wasn't cool enough here this time of year to sleep with anything heavier. You lay there staring at the ceiling trying to figure out who the hell Armand was. 

“Call him Y/N. You know you want to.” Kait handed your phone to you as she passed the table. She was fliting around making breakfast. You had both slept in and decided on a lazy day.

“I know, I am just nervous.” You smiled at her before dialing his number. 

“Hello?” Benny's southern draw filled your ear, causing chills to rise over your arms. 

“Hey Benny, it's Y/N.” 

“Hello Cher, I did not expect to hear from you.” You could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Yeah, well I decided a night out with my mysterious vampire sounded fun.” You twirled a section of hair around your fingers smiling at your joke. 

“Your…..vampire?” Benny sounded confused until it apparently dawned on him. “Ah the bite, indeed it would be another enjoyable evening.” 

“Great, are you by chance free tonight?” You asked suddenly more nervous. 

“Well Cher I actually am. Will 7:30 be acceptable to pick you up?” He drawled. 

“Yes! That will be perfect.” You gave him Kait’s address before saying goodbye.

“I will see you then, good bye.” 

“7:30? Guess it's good we stayed in! Now we can make sure you're dressed and ready!” Kait grinned across the table at you.    
  


At 7:20 you were pacing the kitchen. You were wearing black jeans with high heeled ankle boots and a loose hanging burgundy top. Kait had managed to tame your hair and curl it to hang around your shoulders in big messy curls. 

“Stop pacing, you look great!!” Kait caught your hand and pulled you to a stop. 

“I know I am just nervous. The other night aside, I haven't dated in years.” You bit your lip. 

“You'll be fine, it seems like this guy is really great.” She was cut off by a sharp knock on the front door. 

You took a deep breath and went to answer the door. 

“My Cher, you are beautiful.” Benny drawled when you got the door open. He was leaned against the door frame, his feet crossed at the ankles. He was wearing a white Henley with dark fitted jeans, and hot damn did he look good. 

“Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself.” You smiled shyly at him. 

“Shall we?” He asked offering his arm to you. 

“Yes, bye Kait!” You called over your shoulder knowing well that she was just inside the door. 

“I hope you don't mind a walk. I thought you may enjoy the French Market, it's a beautiful night.” 

Benny wrapped his hand over yours in the crook of his arm as he started down the street. 

“No I don't mind, I can't get enough of this city!” You smiled following his lead down the street.

The streets were packed with tourists and people headed different places. Benny kept your hand covered with his own as he guided you down the street. His hand was large and warm over yours. You had no idea what it was about this man but you felt like your skin was on fire. You hadn't even felt like this with Brad and you almost married the bastard.  Yeah, there had been attraction there but nothing like this. You felt like this was going to consume you and all you were doing was holding his arm and you hardly knew the guy. 

“I am glad you reached out. I wasn't sure you would.” 

“I honestly wasn't sure I would either.” You smiled up at him. 

“I am glad you did. I wanted to see you again. I am glad I did not scare you the other night.” 

“I was a little terrified the next morning, but nothing I couldn't get over.” You laughed. 

“Here we are Cher.” Benny led you to the counter and gave you a few minutes to peruse the menu. 

“It's all good, would you like me to order for you?” He asked. 

“Sure,” you told him glancing up at him. God his eyes were blue, you could easily get lost in them. 

“We will take a dozen oysters on the half shell and two cups of your seafood gumbo, and two waters.” He told the girl behind the counter. She stared for a second before finally gathering her bearings and calling the order out. 

“It seems you cast a spell on everyone.” You mumbled to Benny. 

“Excuse me Cher?” He asked laughing out loud. 

“Just the girl behind the counter, she was completely taken with you. Much like I was the first night we met.” You smiled knowing well your cheeks were coloring. 

“I cast a spell on you huh?” He asked composing himself and turning to look down at you. 

“Well you know, I don't make it a habit to just take off and dance with strange men.” It was your turn to laugh. 

“Ah Cher, I'm not a strange man,” he said quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of your face.  

The marketplace around you slowly faded away, his fingers against your face was all you could focus on. The warmth of them, the familiarity tugging at the back of your mind. You leaned into his touch unconsciously, your eyes slipping closed. You stepped closer to him resting your hand on his broad chest. 

“Le soleil de ma vie,” he whispered in French brushing his thumb across your bottom lip. 

“Mon coeur,” you responded in French. A second later your eyes slid open meeting his shocked blue eyes. 

“I'm, I'm sorry I have no idea why I said that. I, wow,” you blushed bright red and stepped away lowering your hand, the sounds and people suddenly flooding your senses. 

“Don't apologize Cher.” He told you, there was a strange light in his eyes as he stared at you. 

“No really I'm sorry. But, why did you call me the sunshine of your life?” You asked. 

“Sir?”

Benny turned towards the girl behind the counter who was holding your food out to him. 

“Thank you,” he smiled at her before turning back to you. “Come let's find a table.” He led the way through the crowd to a table set off out of the bustle of the market. He set your food down and pulled out the chair so you could sit. He was attractive and a gentleman. 

“Thank you, you never answered my question.” You watched him as he sat beside you. 

“I apologize, you're just so full of life you are like sunshine.Someone should tell you that every day.” He told you taking a bite of his soup. 

“That is definitely not something anyone has ever said to me, at least not while I was awake.” You smiled at him, still thinking it was odd, especially your response but decided to let it go. 

“Have you ever had an oyster?” He asked when he caught you eyeing them warily. 

“No,” you told him chewing on your bottom lip as you watched him tip one into his mouth. 

“They are wonderful.” He smiled taking one from the plate and turning towards you. He draped his arm around the back of your chair and scooted it closer so your thigh was pressed to his, bringing you into full contact with his side. 

“I'm not sure,” you told him wrinkling your nose at him. They looked slimy and not appetizing. 

“Trust me Cher.” He smiled and leaned close to you. He brought the shell to your lips waiting for you to accept. You frowned at him before opening your mouth. 

“Now, don't chew, let it slide into your mouth and down your throat,” his hot breath fell against your ear raising chills across your body. 

“Okay,” you told him holding your lips apart tilting your head back slightly.

He tipped the oyster to your lips and let it slide into your mouth, you were focused on not chewing when suddenly his tongue was against your skin sliding from your collarbone to your ear. Chills erupted all over your body as the oyster slid easily down your throat. 

“Was it horrible?” He whispered placing a kiss just below your ear. 

“No, horrible is not the word that comes to mind.” You managed to respond. 

The remainder of dinner was spent laughing and making small talk. The more you spoke with him the more you felt that you had known him your entire life. You felt a pull towards him, something that you couldn’t resist. You wanted to touch him, you wanted to be close to him. You strolled down the street hand in hand out of the French Quarter towards Kaits apartment. 

“Cher, I had a wonderful time.” Benny told you as you made your way up to the building Kait lived in. 

“I did too. I am glad I called you,” you smiled sideways at him. Surprisingly the closer you got to Kaits the more you realized you did not want the night to be over. You had a wonderful time and something about Benny just made you want to be with him. 

“As am I,” he returned your smile. God the man was attractive. 

“At the fear of sounding to bold, or possibly bordering on desperate,” you started rambling as you stopped in the courtyard below the apartments. “If you don’t mind that is, I would really like to go out again.” You turned towards him smiling shyly. 

“Ah Cher, if I had to guess, I would say maybe you have taken a liking to Ole’ Benny.” He chuckled. He still had a hold of your hand, it was warm and comforting. 

“Well I dunno if I would go as far as to say that,” you giggled rolling your eyes at him. 

“It appears that we should go out again to see if we can figure out just what it is you are feeling then.” He smiled at you stepping closer and cupping your face in his hand.

“I think that is a great idea.” You smiled knowing well what was coming.

“May I kiss you Cher?” He asked softly.

“Yes you may,” you whispered as his lips met yours.

You melted into his chest as he wrapped his arm around you pinning you against him. HIs tongue danced with yours taking charge of the kiss. He stepped you back, pressing you against the brick wall behind you. 

His presence was overwhelming, completely consuming. 

“Y/N,” he moaned cupping your face, his other hand circling your waist. 

“Mmm,” you moaned in response, grabbing a fistfull of his shirt. You felt like you couldn’t get him close enough. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I believe that we need to go out again.” Benny said breathlessly as he pulled away leaning his forehead against yours. 

“I agree,” you answered trying to calm your breathing. 

“If you wish, I will send a car to collect you tomorrow evening at 7:30. I will cook for you, if you are up for it.” He smiled down at you stepping slightly away. 

“Oh I am up for it.” You smiled up at him.

“It is setted. I will see you tomorrow Cher.” He gave you a lingering kiss before making his way out of the courtyard.

You watched him leave, knowing tomorrow night was going to be even better. 


	5. Mon Coeur

“Kait, I need something sexy, but not overly sexy!” You called to her from your room staring at your open closet. 

“I have the perfect thing!” She called from her room. A few seconds later she came into the room holding a black dress. 

“It's not going to be too much?” You asked hesitantly taking it from her outstretched arms.

“No, it isn't! It is perfect. It isn’t too revealing or anything, and it won't look like you are trying to hard.” She winked at you. 

“Oh, psh! You think I am going with the end goal of sex?” You laughed. 

“Um…. yeah!! What else would you be after?” She laughed at you dropping down to your bed.

“I like the guy Kait! That would just be…. extra. But it is like I have been telling you. There is something about him that is familiar. That is the best way for me to describe it.” You shook your head at her and disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed. 

It was perfect. It hit mid thigh, not too short, and it was not super low cut. The tank top black dress had a black lace overlay. The hem line was scalloped, as were the sleeves, landing just above your wrist. You were excited that you would be able to wear those killer shoes that Kait had bought you for Halloween again!

“Oh my God, Y/N. You look amazing.” Kait rolled over on the bed to look at you. 

“Really?” You asked biting your lip and looking down at yourself. 

**********

The car picked you up promptly at 7:30. The driver, surprisingly, had been Dean. He smirked at you when you opened the door giving you a hot once over that you were sure was not acceptable from him, but it made your whole body tingle regardless. You smiled shyly at him and took his offered arm. He didn't say much on the drive to the house, but you did catch him watching you in the rearview mirror quite a bit. 

Dean had helped you from the car and to the front door, offering his arm once more. He gestured you forward, placing a large hand on your lower back to guide you inside. Once through the large front door, he did not remove his hand as he guided you down the hallway. You felt your skin tingling where he touched you, causing heat to pour through your body. It was odd, you shouldn't feel that way at all. 

“You look exquisite.” Benny smiled at you as you were escorted into the kitchen.

“Thank you,” you smiled back as Dean released you to Benny.  

Dean stepped around you and spoke quietly to Benny before winking at you and leaving the room. 

“I do hope you are hungry Cher.” Benny offered you his hand. You took it gladly and let him lead you through the spacious kitchen to an ornate dining room. He really did have a beautiful home.

The dining table and chairs were a dark wood, offset by the tan walls. It reminded you of something you would see in a French chateau. The table was already set, candles lit, dinner plated. The bottle of wine had been uncorked to breathe. 

“Where did you learn to cook?” You asked as he pulled a chair at the side of table out for you. 

“My Maman and my Grandmaman. I used to spend hours standing on the stool near the counter of my Grandmaman’s home. That’s where I learned all that I know. She is also who taught me an appreciation  for wine.” He winked at you before sitting down. 

“It sounds like you were very close to both women.” You smiled looking down at your food. If you were correct it was steak diane with mushrooms. It smelled divine. 

“Indeed I was. I was also close with my Papa, I spent time with him every opportunity that I had.” Benny smiled almost sadly as he glanced down at his plate. 

“I am sure you miss them. They are all still in France are they not?” You asked picking up your fork and taking a bite. 

“No, they have been gone for a long time.” He smiled and looked up as you took your bite.

“This is amazing!” You told him before taking another bite.

“Thank you Cher. I learned everything  I could when it came to the kitchen. An odd thing for a young man and the way I was raised, however it was one of the things I wanted most.” He smiled before taking a bite of his own. 

“It is a talent that you definitely took too.” You told him trying your mushrooms, they were delectable.  

“Thank you, wine?” He asked gesturing to your glass as he reached for the bottle. 

“Yes please, I don’t know much about wine.” You confessed as he poured your glass of a rich dark red wine, it was almost black.

“That is okay, all you need to do is enjoy it. I believe you will like this.” He smiled at you turning the bottle as he finished filling your glass. 

“I will take your word for it kind sir,” you smiled  picking up your glass. He waited for you to take a drink. 

You closed your eyes and savored the rich bold taste. It was amazing and slid easily over your tongue. You kept your eyes closed for a second longer, suddenly in a different time.

_ You were seated at a small wood table on a large porch looking out over a vineyard. It was a warm summer day, the breeze dancing through the leaves. You looked to your left to see Benny quickly approaching on a large white horse, wearing trousers and loose white linen shirt.  _

_ “Vivienne!” He called smiling as he slid from the horse and rushed to meet you on the veranda. _

_ “Philippe!” You called laughing out loud as he swung you up in his arms spinning you around catching your skirts in the wind. “What on earth has gotten into you?!” You exclaimed.  _

_ “You must try this!” He gently set you down and produced a small glass bottle, holding it so the light shone through the dark liquid. “It is perfection Le soleil de ma vie!” He pulled the cork from the bottle and handed it to you. _

“Oh my,” you whispered opening your eyes. Benny was looking expectantly at you. You had no idea what you had seen but it was crazy, and it felt like a memory. You met Benny’s gaze and smiled.  

“That is amazing. What is it?” You asked taking another sip watching him. The man before you even more familiar, the line of his jaw, his eyes, the way they softened when he looked at you. 

“It is called Pauillac, it is imported from the Chateau Lafite.” He told you looking at the bottle.

“Lafite? Like your last name?” You inquired taking another sip. 

“Yes, the winery was owned by my family.” He smiled. 

“It was beautiful,” you whispered setting your glass down. Suddenly wondering even more about what it was you had been seeing.

“What?” He asked looking confused. 

“The vineyard.” You told him quietly.

“How do you know?” He asked taking a bite of his meal watching you. 

“I, the picture in the foyer. I assumed it was, that was the vineyard.” You looked at your plate suddenly very focused on cutting a petite piece of your steak. You were losing your bloody mind.

“The painting in the foyer is of the Chateau Cher, not the vineyard.” He smiled at you taking a bite and setting his silverware down.

“Yes, but, I assumed that with the beauty of the Chateau the vineyard would be just as beautiful.” You took another bite to keep you from saying more.

“You were always a terrible liar Cher,” he smirked at you taking a sip of his wine.

“Always?” You questioned taking another sip of your wine as well. You were going to need it. The more you looked at Benny the more you wanted to touch him, to see just how familiar he really was. 

 “Yes, however I always found it an endearing quality.” He leaned back in his chair studying you. 

“You keep saying always.” You gazed down at your plate to take another bite only to realize that your dinner, aside from a lone mushroom, was gone.

“You saw it, didn't you?” He asked taking a drink of his wine watching you over the rim of his glass. 

“I, I am not sure what I saw.” You stumbled, taking your bottom lip between your teeth before reaching for your wine glass. 

“Tell me?” He asked. 

“It was just a flash,” you took a sip. 

“And what did you see?” 

“You. I was on a veranda, overlooking a beautiful vineyard. I have never seen anything that beautiful. At least I, myself haven’t.” You swirled the wine around in your glass. “You came up on a large white horse, excited about something.” You lifted your eyes to meet his. 

“Yes?"

“The wine. You were excited about the wine.” You set your glass down on the table and stood, slowly approaching Benny seeing him through different eyes.

“Mon Cher, there is dessert.” He said quietly, looking up at you. 

“I think it can wait,” you cupped his face in your and and gently kissed him. 

“Yes, but it is your favorite.” He breathed against your lips. 

“I am starting to think this is my favorite.” You whispered kissing him again. 

His large hands found your hips, guiding you down to sit in his lap. You wrapped one hand around the back of the chair, using it as leverage, swinging your leg around to straddle him, and deepened the kiss. 

He was holding back, you could tell. There was something primal about him; you could feel it coming off him in waves, and it just made you hotter.  His hand gripping your hip was firm but gentle, but you wanted more. You wanted to see what he was hiding under the surface. 

“Ah cher,” Benny breathed against your lips when you pulled back to take a deep breath. 

“Benny,” you responded kissing along his jawline to nibble at his ear. 

“Should we take this somewhere a little more comfortable?” He asked, standing with you wrapped around him.

“I think that would be great,” you swirled your tongue around his earlobe and kissed down his neck stopping to gently bite him just above his collar. 

“I think so,” he chuckled. He carried you easily up the stairs to the second floor. He pushed open a set of double doors and carried you into an enormous bedroom. 

Benny laid you back onto a large four poster bed smiling down at you, a dark glint in his eyes.

“Oh how I have missed you.” He whispered running his hands down your torso, his eyes following his hands as they came to rest on the hem of your skirt that had been pushed up to the base of your hips almost bearing you to him.

“I still have no idea what you are talking about.” You shook your head but smiled up at him.

“That does not matter Cher, it will all make sense. For now, just enjoy,” he grabbed your wrist and pulled you to sit up, almost against his chest. He nestled himself between your thighs and took your face in his hands. His kiss was demanding, hot, and needy.

You kissed him back, feeling just as needy. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, threading your fingers in his hair at the base of his neck. You tugged gently, pulling a moan from him that you swallowed down. You pressed yourself against his broad chest wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him even tighter against your core that was throbbing for him.

He let his hands slide down your shoulders following the curve of your breasts down your sides to your hips, touching you anywhere he could. He played with the hem of your dress, before he gently pushed it up to bunch around your waist. 

“I am going to devour you Cher.” He growled, in one swift motion he ripped your dress up your body and over your head. He tossed it to the floor behind him, stepping back to admire your body, before he stepped back up to the bed and unclasped your bra. 

You took the chance and kissed down his neck taking in the taste and smell of him. 

He pulled away and took both straps in his hands and slid them down your arms to drop your bra to the floor. He stood there for a second and looked at you, almost bare in front of him. 

“So beautiful, just like the first time.” He smirked to himself lightly gripping your shoulder and guiding you back to lay on the bed. Without a word he ran his fingers up the inside of your thigh to brush your core through your black lace panties. The thin strip of fabric barely a barrier, you could feel the heat of his fingers. You moaned his name as he applied pressure to your sensitive nub through the lace. 

“So responsive,” he mused rubbing back and forth. 

You writhed on the bed, he was hardly touching you and it was already killing you. He trailed the fingers of his other hand up your other leg as he teased you through your panties. He knew exactly where to touch you to pull the little sounds from you. He leaned down and circled his tongue around the back of your knee, then to the side of your hip bone making you moan his name turning into his touch.  He chuckled as he kissed along the top of your panty line pulling mewling cries from you. 

You looked down your body to find his blue eyes almost black with lust. He was watching your face as he licked a long hot stripe up your center, tasting how wet you were through your panties. Without warning he reached up and ripped your panties from you, shredding them and tossing them aside. 

“So wet Cher, so ready,” he moaned, dropping to his knees beside the bed. He wrapped his hands around your thighs and jerked you to the end of the bed where you met his waiting tongue. 

He gave you no mercy. He was relentless as he attacked your clit. He circled the nub and gently scraped his teeth over it pulling a scream from you. You couldn’t help it. You were a ball of tightly wound nerves ready to explode. 

Benny circled your clit with his tongue one last time before he slipped a finger into you. You arched up on the bed pulling his finger deeper moaning his name. 

“That’s it, let me hear you.” He smiled into your pussy as his tongue followed his finger. He licked and sucked, adding another finger to the first, stretching you around him. He delved deeper to find that spot, that perfect spot to make you burst apart. When his fingers finally landed on it you spread your thighs wider, burying your fingers in his hair. You rolled your hips to help him hit it just right. He curled his fingers inside you moving his free hand to push on your belly to apply more pressure. 

“Benny!” You came in a rush, screaming his name, tightening your grip in his hair. He growled and kept the rhythm of his fingers going helping you ride out your orgasm. When your body finally stopped spasming, you opened your eyes and gazed down your body. He still had two fingers inside you, slowly moving, his other hand was cupped around the large bulge in his trowsers. 

You smiled coyly at him and moved to sit up on your knees, his fingers sliding out of you. 

“Cher?” He asked as you knelt in front of him, a devilish smile playing on your lips. 

“Mmhmm?” You answered taking the hem of his shirt in your hands. You bit your lip, keeping eye contact with him as you yanked his shirt apart, buttons skittering across the bed and you to fall to the floor. 

“I rather liked this shirt Y/N.” He growled at you roughly snatching both of your wrists in his hands. 

“I rather liked those panties.” You taunted, this was the primal side you knew was there and you were going to let her out to play.

He took both of your wrists in one hand and slipped his arm free of his shirt before following suit with the other. He smirked at you once it hit the floor, before tackling you back to the bed. He had your hands caged high above your head in one hand, his body pinning you to the bed. 

“Mon Cher, you are a sassy little thing aren’t you?” He asked licking up the column of your throat.

“It appears to be that way,” you moaned tilting your head to give him better access. 

“Do you know what I do to sassy little things like you?” He purred in your ear. 

“No,” you managed to get out.

“I torture them.” It was a simple statement, and it left you hot and breathless. 

Benny made his way down your neck nibbling as he went. It was just hard enough to feel good but not to hurt. He kept you immobilized with his own body weight.

“You're still wearing to many clothes,” you told him grinding your hips up into him, his pants rubbing against your skin, creating delicious friction you were so desperately craving.

“Is that so?” He challenged. He had moved from your collarbone to your breasts. He took his time, rubbing his stubble over the sensitive skin around your nipple before taking the hard peak into his mouth. 

“Oh god Benny,” you mewled arching your back to press your nipple further into his mouth. 

“Mmmm I love to hear you Cher,” he chuckled dragging his stubble across the valley between your breasts to tease the other nipple. 

“Benny please,” you moaned arching your body into him. 

“Patience Cher, it's been so long since I've had you. Patience,” he told you releasing your hands. 

You greedily slid them down his back and around  his front to reach his belt, making quick work of his belt and zipper as he continued to tease your nipples. 

You grinned as you planted your knee in his hip effectively flipping him to his back so you could straddle him. 

“Someone wants to be in charge,” he grinned up at you sliding his large hands up your thighs. 

“I told you, you were wearing too much.” You climbed down the bed dragging his pants with you. You exhaled appreciatively when his large dock sprung free near your face. You sat back to toss his pants to the floor after untangling his feet, smiling to yourself. 

“Like what you see Cher?” He asked smirking at you.

“Oh yeah,” you peeked up at him from under your lashes as you started to nip and kiss up his muscular legs, the small hairs teasing your lips. 

Benny watched as you made your way closer and closer to his erection that was already leaking precum onto his belly. 

You slid your hands in your wake up his legs, then up over his hips without coming close to where he wanted you to touch him. He let out a moan of frustration, his eyes darkening. You smirked up at him before licking up his long hard dick pulling a moan from him.

“You like that?” You asked smirking at him. You brought your hands up to hold him so you could finally taste him. You swirled your tongue around the tip of his dick licking the precum away, loving the taste of it on your tongue. You teased his tip before looking up at him and sinking down, taking him as deep as you could. 

“Oh mon Dieu,” he moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

You found a rhythm sliding him deep and reached up to massage his balls. He moaned your name arching his hips up into you urging you to take him deeper. You obliged taking him as deep as you could until you were forced to pullback. 

“Cher you keep that up and this will be much to short.” He reached down and tangled his hand in your hair pulling you gently away. 

You smiled at him licking your lips as he leaned in to kiss you.  He kept his hand buried in your hair as he roughly grabbed your thigh and pulled you into his lap, his dick coming flush with your hot center. You moaned into him, gripping at his shoulders, running yourself up the length of him. 

“Benny,” you murmured, threading your hand in his hair to tug on it as you kissed him. He moaned into your mouth, his grip on your thigh tightening. 

You pulled his head back by his hair and met his eyes as you pulled your body up and slid down onto him. Your breath coming in short gasps at the sheer size of him, your body stretching deliciously to take him. Once he was seated as deep as you could get him, you paused to let your body stretch.  You leaned your forehead against his taking a deep breath.

“Le soleil de ma vie,” he prayed, reaching up to cup your face. 

“Mon coeur,” you answered smiling at him. This felt right. Something about this man right here in your arms and in your body, he was your heart and you didn't care how crazy it sounded. 

Your eyes met his as you started to move. You wanted to go slow with him, but you couldn't get enough. You raised up so the tip of him was just inside you and slammed down, causing both of you to cry out. You don’t know how, but you knew he liked it rough, even though he was afraid of hurting you, so you took charge.

You repeated the motion, moaning at how good he felt dragging against your walls. You pulled his head back and bit down his neck, stopping at the juncture of his neck to latch on, sucking and biting.

“Vivienne,” he pleaded, leaning his head to the side to give you better access to his neck. He moaned louder the harder you bit down, spurring you on. 

You continued your torture, sliding up slowly dragging it out, and slamming down onto him, loving the sounds he made. The feel of the coil winding tighter and tighter in your belly each time he hit that spot was unbelieveable, you changed the angle of your hips to make sure each time you slid down he would hit that spot. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, biting down, heat pouring through your body.

He reached out and grabbed your hips in a firm grip, helping you find a steady rhythm.  Once you started to follow he leaned back on one arm and began pounding up into you, one hand steadied on your hip.

“Benny!” You screamed out as your coil snapped throwing your head back. You grabbed onto his shoulders as he continued to pound into you dragging your orgasm out. You drug your eyes back to his blue ones that were almost black with lust. He slowed his hips slightly, reaching out to cup your face. 

Without warning he pulled out of you, you could see your cum dripping down his cock and on his belly, he rolled you until you were on your side looking up at him. 

“Mon Cher, I am not through with you yet.” He grinned as he put your leg down on the bed between his own, grabbing you other leg to hook around his waist. 

You cried out when he slid into your hot heat in one motion, bottoming out.  He gripped your hip in one hand, and your shoulder in the other and rolled his hips. This was one of his favorite ways to take you. He loved to see your body, and to watch you. 

“Mon Dieu!” You cried out reaching out blindly to grip the sheets. That simple action changed the angle completely, his grip on your hip holding you in the perfect position. You knew you would have bruises on your hip tomorrow. 

“That’s it Le soleil de ma vie, scream for me.” He growled tightening his grip. He found a rough, hard pace and pounded into you. You reached back grabbing his thigh in one hand looking up at him. His eyes were focused on you, his lips slightly parted, pure pleasure on his face. 

You could feel him getting close to snapping, your own body was screaming for release. 

“Benny!” You cried out your nails digging into his thigh, throwing your head back. 

He came seconds later with a growl, burying himself as deep as he could in you holding tightly to your hip and shoulder. 

You lay your head back closing your eyes, wondering how you had lived without this kind of sex in your life. 

“Y/N?” Benny said quietly. He trailed his fingers down your back and over your hip, still seated deep inside you.

“Hmmm?” You answered looking up at him through hooded eyes. 

“Are you okay?”  You could see the concern in his blue eyes.

“Yes Benny, I’m more than fine.” You smiled at him, running your hand over his thigh. 

“Good,” he smiled at you. He untangled your legs from him and slid off of the bed going into what you assumed was an adjoining bathroom. 

You heard the water turn on and you could hear him moving around inside. You closed your eyes, your limbs felt heavy and over exerted. You smiled lazily as you rolled to your back. 

You didn’t hear Benny return, he gently touched you wiping away all of the evidence of your tumble in the sheets. You were almost asleep, you smiled at him and reached for his hand without opening your eyes.

“Y/N are you sure you are okay?” he asked. 

“Mhmm, I am fucking fantastic. Are you coming to lay with me?” You begged, slightly opening your eyes to gaze at him. 

“Is that a no mon coeur?” you asked tugging on his hand

“No I will join you love.” He climbed onto the bed, he turned the sheets down around you and lifted you, placing you in the center of his bed. He joined you, pulling the sheets up to cover you as he slid in behind you. He wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled you to him.

“Oh how I have missed you Vivienne,” he barely whispered, nuzzling your hair.

“And I you,” you responded before slipping into sleep. 

_ “Vivienne, Le soleil de ma vie,” Benny cooed in your ear.  _

_ You were laying on your stomach, naked in your large four poster bed. The room bathed in orange light from the candles burning around the room. Benny was laying beside you, trailing his fingers up and down your bare back.  _

_ “Mmm?” You answered turning to look at him. His blue eyes were dancing in the light.  _

_ “I have been thinking my love. I want to do something for you.” He leaned down and trailed his lips down your back.  _

_ “You have Phillipe, you have done so much, and been so generous.” You smiled at him wrapping your arms around the down pillow under your head.  _

_ “I feel there is more I can do for you,” he sat up to gaze down at you.  _

_ “Philippe, you have done enough.”  _

_ “Wait here my love.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead before leaving the bed. He grabbed his large robe and left the room, closing the door behind him with a glance back at you. _

_ You lay there still in the glow of the love you had made closing your eyes. Even though the marriage had been arranged, Phillipe being nine years your senior, he was a generous, loving husband.  _

_ You heard the door open and close quietly. You smiled without opening your eyes. You felt the bed dip as he joined you again. His fingers trailed over your arm, your eyes suddenly opening. This wasn't Philippe. _

_ “Mon étoiles,”  Armand smiled down at you.  _

_ “Mon dieu!” You exclaimed scrambling up in your bed fear in your eyes. “Mon âme! What are you doing here?” You dropped your voice realizing he was nearly naked.  _

_ “Mon étoiles, it's okay, he is the one that brought me to you.” He reached out to cup your face.  _

_ “There is no way,” you focused on his face terrified of Philippe coming in and catching you.  _

_ “Vivienne, all is well,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours.  _

_ You pulled away as the door opened and Philippe rejoined you. “Philippe!” You looked back and forth between the two men in front of you terrified of what was to come.  _

_ “My love, my Vivienne, my Le soleil de ma vie. I know. I know everything that happened. I know that you may love me, but I know that the boy has more than your heart, he holds your soul.” Philippe crossed the room to stand at the side of the bed.  _

_ “I, I don’t,” you stuttered.  _

_ “Vivienne, it is okay.” Philippe reached out to cup your face in his hands bringing his lips to yours.  _

_ You felt Armand shift on the bed to move behind you, bringing your naked body flush with his chest as Philippe kissed you.  _

_ “Le soleil de ma vie, you can have us both.” Philippe whispered pulling away to meet your eyes. “If you so wish.” he stroked your cheek with his thumb.  _

_ All you could do was nod at him not trusting your voice. This could not be real.  _

_ Philippe kissed you again, climbing to kneel in front of you on the bed running his hands down your shoulders. Armand behind you pressing himself into you.  _

_ “You are ours my love, and we are yours.” Philippe said between kisses.  _

_ “Nous trois pour toujours,” you moaned laying your head back on Armand's shoulder. “Three of us forever.”   _


	6. Chapter 6

_“Nous trois pour toujours,” you moaned laying your head back on Armand's shoulder. “Three of us forever.” You circled your arm back to tangle your hands in his hair, moving your other hand to cup Philippe’s face as he kissed you._

_Benny shifted behind you causing you to stir. You rolled over, snuggling against his side, laying your hand on his chest and throwing your leg across his. You stared at your hand on his chest for a second, thinking about the dream feeling like you were in a haze. The two men, you could have sworn it was Benny and Dean._

_Benny tightened his arm around you in his sleep, you smiled and drifted back to sleep._

_“Vivienne! I will not hear you argue any further. This has been decided and it will happen.” Your father growled. He had finally lost his patience with you._

_“Papa, I do not love him, nor do I want to marry him!” You snapped back._

_“You will do as I say. You will be a good wife to him and you will behave for once in your life.” He stated._

_“Yes Papa.” You bowed your head and clasped your hands in front of you. You knew you had lost. Your Papa was a Baron, the fact that he was able to arrange a marriage between you and a Viscount was a miracle. Noblemen did not marry down and that is what this man was doing. You were terrified that he would be a monster. The thing that made matters even worse is that you loved another, with all of your soul._

_Everything shifted and you found yourself standing in the aisle of a darkened stable. The horses making soft noises in the dark. You glanced into the moonlit yard as you heard footsteps._

_“Vivienne?” He called quietly coming into the stable._

_“Armand!” You rushed forward into his arms burying your face in his chest._

_“Vivienne, mes étoiles,” he cooed cupping your face in his hand and kissing you._

_“I was worried you would not come mon áme,” you whispered kissing him back._

_“I will always come to you, you are my world, my universe and my stars.” He walked you backwards towards the ladder that led to the loft._

_“And you are my soul,” you kissed him and let him press you into the wooden ladder._

_“I will follow you, my stars.” He turned you towards the ladder so you could climb into the loft._

_You gathered the skirt of your sleeping gown and climbed into the loft waiting for Armand to follow. You stepped quietly onto the wooden floor boards and stepped away from the ladder dropping your robe to the straw._

_“Vivienne,” Armand said quietly as he joined you._

_You turned towards him, a smile playing on your lips as you let your sleeping gown slip off your shoulders to flutter to the floor around your feet._

_“Mon Dieu,” he breathed stepping towards you. He reached out and trailed his fingers across your bare belly and up towards your breasts._

“Y/N?” A voice broke through your dream. 

“Mmmm,” you rolled away from the voice trying to keep a hold on Armand and his touch. 

_Everything faded and you were standing in the vineyard, Philippe leading you between the rows by your hand. He turned to smile at you, stopping to pull you into his arms excitement flowing off him._

_“Le soleil de ma vie, isn’t is beautiful?” He looked down the row and back at you._

_“It is mon coeur.” You smiled back laying your head on his broad chest._

“Y/N,” the voice called again, fingers trailing up your bare back

“Hmm?” You asked peeking at Benny through one eye. 

“Hello,” he smiled at you. He was sitting up in bed, still gloriously naked. 

“Hey,” you stretched and concluded you were not going to figure out what was going to happen with Armand or with Philippe. 

“How did you sleep Cher?” He asked continuing to trail his fingers down your arm as you rolled over. 

“I slept well, and you?” You smiled up at him. 

“I slept well. Did you dream?” He asked curiously, an odd note to his voice. 

“I think I did,” you looked up at him. Did he know what you had seen? 

“You think?” He chuckled.

“Yes, I don’t always remember what I dream about.” You told him, worrying your lip. 

“I see, did you know you talk in your sleep cher?” He smirked at you.

“Ooh yeah, I did know that,” you wrinkled your nose at him.

“Usually I would hope a woman would dream of me after sex, not another man.” He raised an eyebrow at you.

“And who is to say I didn’t dream about you?” you asked innocently.

“A hunch Cher,” he smiled sweetly back at you. “I was thinking maybe breakfast before I take you home.” 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

“Perfect,” he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to yours. 

He climbed off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom joining his room. You smiled as you watched his sculpted ass disappear into the bathroom. He really was attractive, he was all broad planes and hard muscles. 

You lay there for a second, a slight pain starting behind your eyes. You pinched the bridge of your nose to alleviate it a little with no luck. You got up and looked around for your bra and dress. You shook your head at the ripped piece of fabric that had been one of your favorite pairs of panites. Benny came up behind you, wrapping his arms around you. 

“Sorry about that Cher,” he smiled as he kissed your neck, it was slightly tender from him biting you.

“It’s okay, I guess I can buy another pair.” You tried in vain to sound angry. 

“I think you should just go without,” he whispered.

“Oooh listen to you,” you giggled.

“Come Cher, let's go get breakfast.” He kissed you again before going to the armoire to get dressed.

Benny took you to a small cafe for coffee and beignets before taking you home to Kaits, you had begun to feel a little ill and a headache was starting behind your eyes. He gave you a lingering kiss at the door and bid you goodbye. 

“Y/N!” Kait squealed as you came into the door. Your face screwed up at the loudness of her voice.

“Shit, are you okay?” She asked quieter coming to you, concern clear on her face. 

“Yeah, I just, I don’t feel very well.” You set your cup of coffee on the table and pinched the bridge of your nose. 

“Okay, here don’t move.” Kait left you and returned a minute later with a handful of pills for your head. 

“Thanks, I will tell you all about last night when my head isn’t throbbing and my eyeballs are not burning.” You smiled weakly at her. 

“Come on, let's get you to bed.” Kait put her arm around your hips and led you towards your bedroom. She helped you into bed and pulled the curtains to block the light out. 

“Thanks Kait,” you said to her, your eyes closed. 

“If you need anything hun let me know.” Kait stroked your hair before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

You rolled over and pulled the blankets over your head squeezing your eyes shut. 

_“Armand, there is nothing to be done.” You cried turning your face in his chest. You had met him in the meadow far from your families home. After making love the two of you lay back in the grass like you always did, enjoying the feel of your skin on his._

_“Mes étoiles, what happened?” He asked drawing circles on your bare back letting your tears pool on his chest._

_“My Papa, he has arranged a marriage with the Viscount, I am to wed him within a fortnight.” You sniffled looking up into his moss green eyes._

_“Oh Vivienne,” he breathed looking down at you. A thousand emotions played through his eyes as he looked at you._

_“I fought him Armand, he does not care.” You began to sob._

_He sat up cradling you in his lap._

_“I cannot live without you mon áme,” you whispered burying your face in the crook of his neck, trailing your hand down his chest._

_“You will never have to. I will always be with you.” He kissed the top of your head before a silver locket came to dangle in your line of sight._

_“Armand!” you gasped pulling away to look up at him._

_“I saw it in town. It reminded me of you, I knew you had to have it.” He smiled placing the chain over your head. The locked settled in the valley between your breasts._

_“So long as you have this, I am with you. You will always be mine, I will always be yours.” He touched your cheek._

_“You will forever be my soul.” You kissed him as tears slid down your cheeks._

You tossed and turned trying to quell the pain in your chest. It felt like someone was trying to rip your heart out. You gasped for air, taking deep breaths before drifting off again. 

_“Vivienne, I understand that this is not what you wanted, that I am not what you wanted. As a beautiful young woman I know that you had many suitors. I promise you that I will be the best husband you could ask for. I will never ask more of you then you are willing to give, and I will never expect anything of you.”_

_You were standing in an ornate bedroom looking out the window into the dark vineyard below, the silver locket captured between your fingers. Philippe was standing a few feet behind you allowing you your space. He didn’t say anything else, he only stood there._

_This was your wedding night. You were wearing a hand embroidered gown your mother had commissioned for you from a dressmaker in Paris. She and your father had paid an obscene amount for the gown, but they did not care, so long as you looked perfect to wed the Viscount. The day had been perfect, down to the white roses in your bouquet and the small white flowers in your hair._

_“Philippe, please do not worry, I will be the perfect wife.” You turned towards him sweeping your train and veil out of the way, tucking the locked back between your breasts._

_“Vivienne,” he stepped forward, gently taking your hand. “I dare to hope that you may grow to love me.” He looked up at you, his striking blue eyes meeting yours. You could see the vulnerability there, the hesitation and surprisingly fear._

_“You are not what I expected.” You reached up and cupped his face. Even being 9 years your senior he was handsome, and not the monster you had feared. At least not yet. Tonight would show you a piece of who he really was._

_“Is that a good thing my love?” He asked quietly, his hand still in yours._

_“I believe it is.” You smiled nervously at him. When he took what was his, that would be the moment of truth._

_Philippe stepped forward and cupped your face in his hand. He watched your eyes until his lips were almost pressed to yours. You stood on your tiptoes to press your lips to his._

_His hands were gentle as they drifted to your waist. He slowly slid his hands around to the back of your dress where he began slowly working the buttons loose._

You tossed in your bed, rolling to your back, too hot in the dark. You draped your arm over your face.

_You were sprawled out across the bed. One leg thrown over the man beside you, the other man spooned at your back, his arm across your waist. You stirred, shifting between the two bodies smiling as you brushed against the man behind you. You could feel him growing against your derriere. You rolled to drape your arm over the man to your front, gently cupping him in your hand, pulling a sleepy moan from him._

_“Wake up mon áme,” you whispered nibbling his shoulder stroking him._

_“Mon couer, it is time to rise,” you cooed over your shoulder. You ground your hips back into him._

_“Mes étoiles, how can you still want more?” Armand asked from in front of you._

_“She will never tire of us.” Philippe chuckled from behind you._

_“She has been ever insatiable since bringing both of us into her bed.” Armand rolled towards you capturing your lips with his._

_“That she has been, was she like this before Armand?” Philippe asked reaching around to knead your breast pulling a desperate moan from you._

_“Indeed she was. She was always a little nymph when it came to sexual pleasure.” Armand smiled over your shoulder at Philippe._

_“Well le soleil de ma vie, it is good that both your heart and soul have hefty appetites when it comes to you.” Philippe growled in your ear as he slid himself inside you in one smooth thrust._

_You cried out into Armand's kiss grinding your hips down onto Philippe._

“Oh mon dieu!” You cried out sitting bolt right in bed. You were dripping with sweat and other things. Good god, what was happening to you? Were these memories? You looked around the room, it was pitch black. You groped for you phone on the side table, blinding yourself when you finally found it. It was only 7:30 pm. 

You sat there for a second trying to gather your wits. You had two places you could go. Benny, or Mistress Etienne. Both would have answers to whatever the hell was happening. 

You got up, showered and dressed as quietly as you could. You weren’t sure if Kait was home or not. You got dressed in shorts and a flowing top and made your way down towards the Quarter in search of Mistress Etienne. 

“My dear sweet Y/N. What brings you to my table?” Mistress Etienne was shuffling her deck looking curiously at you. 

“My reading, you knew something was happening to me.” You looked at her accusingly. 

“I had my suspicions my dear. You heard the fortune, you read the cards. Are you surprised by the events that have unfolded?” She asked setting the deck aside and steepling her hands in front of her. 

“I have no idea what is happening!” You squeaked at her.

“Y/N, I am not the one you should be seeking answers from. Benny is the one you should be speaking with.” 

“How do you know that?” You asked hesitantly.

“I saw the same thing you did my dear, and a little more. Trust the cards, open your mind, and go see Benny. Remember to keep your heart open as well.” She patted your hand.

“God I am losing it. Thank you.” You mumbled standing up from the table. You made your way across the square and hailed a cab. You gave him the address to Benny’s and sat back chewing on your thumb nail. 

The ride was short, when the driver let you out at the front door you stood there not sure what to do. 

“Do I just walk in and say 'hey I am having dreams about another life where you are someone else and we are married? Oh and it isn’t just you, I am sleeping with your buddy too!' Who the hell says that?!” You groaned out loud to yourself. You mentally slapped yourself thinking you should have come up with a game plan before coming out here. 

You turned to leave when you heard a chuckle from the doorway. You turned to find Dean standing there examining you. 

“Um, hey. Is Benny here?” You smiled awkwardly as you made your way up the stairs. 

“No, he is out. Is there something I can help you with? It seems like you were having quite the dialogue down there.” He smirked at you. 

“God you heard that?” You asked embarrassed. 

“Dreams huh?” He asked cocking an eyebrow at you. “Were they any good?” 

“It depends on how you look at it.” You tried to laugh, it came out as a choked sound.

“How about you come inside and we can chat about you banging me and Benny.” He stepped back gesturing towards the house.

“God that couldn’t have sounded any worse could it?” You groaned. 

“Sweetheart, it has definitely caught my interest. How about a drink? Maybe I can help sort it all out. It sounds like you need to hear the story about a Viscount, a Peasant and the woman they loved.” He turned and went into the foyer. 

You stood on the porch for a split second before deciding to follow him, intrigued about the story he had to tell because he had just described your crazy ass dreams.


End file.
